


insurance

by TrashcanWithSprinkles



Series: postmortal [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pining, So yeah, it's just a 12k words oneshot don't worry, kinda obvious but you'll want to read postmortal before this, no beta we die like men, ok this is litterally just that one scene from postmortal but from techno's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWithSprinkles/pseuds/TrashcanWithSprinkles
Summary: In which Dream falls physically, and Techno falls metaphorically.[Sept 25, 2020 update:] read postmortal's beginning notes please and thank you
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: postmortal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934143
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1425





	insurance

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ngl someone commented on postmortal how it'd be interesting to have Techno's POV of The Fall(tm) so here
> 
> [Sept 25, 2020:] reminder to read postmortal's beginning notes

There were two fundamental things Technoblade knew about his impromptu travelling companion: he was extremelly skilled in environmental navigation, and he was a fool.

Foolish enough to storm a bandit's hideout in the middle of a roofed forest just to rescue a woman and her two sons whom he barely knew. Foolish enough to tag along with him just for the chance to see the fabled End dragon.

Foolish enough to choose Techno's life over his own.

His ears were ringing from the impact he took against the bricks when Dream tossed him forward, and yet he still managed to hear his own scream over the numbness of the explosion. Over the cracked cries of the white creature dying to a single shot. Over the wet, sickening crack from the bottom of the chasm under the bridges.

Frantic, he looked over the edge, his head throbbing from the hit and his hands trembling where they held his sword. 

Dream was dead.

Dream was so dead.

Technoblade's mere existence had taken another life. Another one to the long list of corpses making up the staircase with which he clambered towards salvation.  
But this wasn't--

This felt as though Dream's body fell on the staircase and demolished it halfway through.

What now?

What now?

What now?

The one person whose death he had accounted for on this mission had been his own, which is why he'd gotten the totem in the first place--

The _totem!_

He dropped, without a second thought. His diamond sword stabbed the bricks of the nearest pillar holding the bridges up, tearing through hardened clay on his way down. He didn't even hear the horrible sound the structure made as he descended, jarring, like nails on chaklboard.  
All he could hear was a long sequence of 'no's playing on repeat in his head, like a mantra.

As if thinking it enough times would make it work.

As if enough wishing would save his--

His what?

He landed, haphazardly, and tripped more times than he'd care to admit as he rushed across the netherrack towards Dream's body lying limp on a pool of his own blood.

He had half a mind to scream, to stop, to not use the ultra-rare artifact he'd gone out of his way to obtain so that he wouldn't die in this stupid solo mission. To let Dream go, because what was another one to the millions of others? Why him and not the hundreds of knights who'd thrown themselves in the way of perfectly avoidable hits?

The other half of his mind knew.

He just shut both up as he fell on his knees next to the silently agonizing man, gathering his hands and placing the totem between them, atop his chest.

Cradling them with his own. Pleading. To please, _please_ , save him. Please work.

Just this once.

The totem cracked, light pouring from within, sparks flying out like fireworks. Bright golden and green, just like the pair of eyes falling closed beneath him.

There was silence for a moment. The totem was gone. Technoblade held his breath as he waited. Waited for a sign, for anything- anything that would tell him Dream was alive.

He leaned his head on his chest, careful, and breathed out a shaky sigh of relief upon hearing the weak heartbeat inside.  
But it was so small. The totem had saved his life, but he was hurt.

Techno needed to act, and act fast. The journal had recipes on potions, right?

The treck back to their normal world was quite possibly the most stressful thing he'd done in his life.

After collecting the strange gem-like _thing_ that fell from the white creature that attacked them, he managed to get Dream settled on his back and carried him all the way back to their portal.  
He didn't stop to rest. His pace was agonizingly slow, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped, what would happen to the man on his back? Had he not trained for _years_ for something like this? To carry the entire kingdom's future on his shoulders?

If he couldn't carry a single man, then he would have to train for another century.

He didn't know how long it had been, by the time he crossed the portal and almost cried at the fresh air and the sunset greeting him on the normal world. He'd made it back! Dream would be fine now.

Dream would be fine, he told himself as he set up camp and placed the man down on the softest patch of grass he could find, using his coat as pillow. He would be fine, as he started a small campfire and set up the rudimentary brewing stand just like the journal said. He would be fine, as he scoured the man's satchel in search for the ingredients. For those weird red fungi, bitter and odd-smelling. For the glowing dust, bubbly and fickle. His own pockets for the gem-like thing, that dissolved into a fine, vaguely salty syrup.

He _would_ be fine, as the potion brewed. As the ingredients combined into a pink solution, sloshing lazily inside the small glass bottles he fished from Dream's satchel.

He _had_ to be.

If not...

Technoblade set the potions aside once a drop of something fell onto them.   
No, not now.  
He scrubbed at his face, frustrated, afraid, and concerned.

He _would_ be fine... right?

He was, as a matter of fact, fine.

Thinking back on it, lying down back-to-back with the man and trying to catch some sleep, Technoblade wanted the ground to swallow him.

He wanted to turn around. Wanted to face the man with those gorgeous green eyes and make sure he was fine. Hold him, hear his heartbeat. Know that he was alive. That he hadn't become one more corpse to the pile. That he'd managed to save _someone_. His...

His friend?

He reached up to his chest, hand grasping his shirt, curling up.  
It hurt. It hurt so much.

This was not what friendship felt like.

Dream hadn't been the only one to fall back there.

The man behind him shuffled in his sleep, pushing against his back.

And Techno was still falling.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
